Stick With You
by Kei Sainter
Summary: Even rejection couldn't keep her from being his friend. But will he be able to stop a flower from blooming? Soujirou/Yuuki
1. Take One: First Rejection

**Stick With You**

by: Digger's Girl a.k.a. kei sainter

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hana Yori Dango or its characters  
**Goal:** to populate the world with just one more Soujirou/Yuuki fic

**Introduction:** Although this first chapter is supposed to be set at the end of the first live action series-- the rest will be after they graduate from high school. On with the story

* * *

**Take One: ****The First Rejection**

'I really, REALLY like you!'

Matsuoka Yuuki's heart thudded painfully so much that even her ears were throbbing with the rush of blood.  
Her head was bowed low and her body was stiff as she waited for the reaction of the figure of her confession.

Not that he didn't already know of her feelings.

There was no way that he could NOT know.  
Nishikado Soujirou may be lax, care-free and more often then not in his own world with those tea ceremonies of his—but he was no idiot.  
He _had _to know.

She'd been obvious enough the way she grabbed onto any moment she spent with him.  
But now was the first time she had confessed her true feelings.

'Yuuki...'

She was brought back to the present, surprised by the gentleness of his voice.  
He touched her cheek lightly and guided her to an upright position, still touching her.  
She could barely breathe... was her dream finally coming true?

Ever since Nishikado-san had utterly humiliated the boy that had broken Yuuki's heart a few months ago, he'd been the man of her dreams.  
The prince in her romantic thoughts…  
The perfect guy behind the facade of a playboy…

Would he really tell her that he loved her too?

'I'm sorry.'

Ouch.  
Rejected.

His hand dropped so suddenly that Yuuki imagined the loss of heat almost as though the door to a cold winter had opened.  
She forced herself to meet his gaze, expecting a cold glaze.  
It was frightening how many times she'd witnessed Soujirou rejecting a girl before.  
And each time, his eyes took over a frozen, detached look which killed any hope a girl had.  
She dreaded looking into those eyes that had been so kind to her when she was so vulnerable and be met with such an intimidating look.

But again she was surprised by what she saw.  
It was compassion.

'I am sorry but I cannot accept you, Yuuki-san.'

She was ready to make a light off-hand comment about understanding, but he continued.

'You will find someone who deserves you, Yuuki. I meant what I said that night--.'  
_The night she'd fallen in love with him._  
'-- but it is not going to be me. I'm sorry.'

Oh it hurt.  
It hurt like hell even though she'd expected it.  
She was a fool to believe that if she was prepared, it would hurt less.

But the optimistic side of Yuuki kicked in.  
Tsukushi always said that it was her most admirable and exasperating trait.  
Because at least he didn't give her the reasons why he rejected her.  
To be told that she wasn't pretty enough, rich enough, cool enough—he had spared her the humiliation.

'I... understand.' She smiled forcedly at him.  
'Good.'

They continued to stand awkwardly there.  
Or rather she was standing awkwardly, he looked calm and cool.  
He had not gotten his heart broken.

'But I won't give up!'

She didn't know who was more surprised, her or Nishikado-san.  
By the way his jaw had dropped and he was staring at her, she would guess it was him.  
Her grin widened, this time with a determination so strong.

'I won't give up because I know that one day I can change and make myself into the girl that Nishikado-san wants.'

'Yuuki...'

But Yuuki blocked out any of his reasoning.  
She was not going to be dissuaded from this.  
And eventually, after months of friendship and being thrown together by their friendships with Tsukushi and Tsukasa, Soujirou gave up too.

And as surprises went, the friendship they formed was a pleasant one.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is it-- my first offering of a Hana Yori Dango fic, if you liked it please support me by commenting! Thanks for reading this far!!_ -Kei_


	2. Take Two: In and Out

**Take Two: In and Out**

.  
.

_It's the second year of university, Domyouji is in New York, the rest of F4 and Makino are in Eitoku University, still working part-time at the shop with Yuuki who is attending K University._

.  
.

'YUUUUUUU-KIIIIII-CHAAAAAAN!'

'Hide me!' Yuuki muttered to herself before ducking down behind the counter in a hasty attempt to avoid the cheerful voice, but it was no use—a dark head peopled over the tall ledge and smiled at her.

'Yuuki, you're not hiding from me are you?'

It was too long ago since he stopped adding "chan" or "san" at the end of her name, too long since she gave up on telling him that they weren't good enough friends for them to be on a first name-alone basis. And to be fair, he'd put her through so much in the last year alone that it gave her the right to call him Soujirou.

Not that she did.

'Nishisako-san, do you mind not disturbing the peace?'  
'What do you mean? I always greet you like this,' he said, furrowing his eyebrows and looking gorgeous.  
'And every time you come here I ask you not to do it,' she sighed.  
'So why do you keep asking when you know I'll keep doing it anyway?' he asked.

'Can you just tell me why you're here so that you can go away?' she shot back.

'For someone who professes to love me with all her heart—you're not very nice,' he was now leaning over the counter, their faces inches apart.  
It amazed her that whereas before she used to cower under his attention, she stared back at him now—eyes widening as though daring him to cross her.

'You're so cute when you're angry,' he suddenly grinned.  
And immediately they both pulled away.  
'You went to the club last night didn't you?' she asked, trying to keep the accusing note out of her voice.  
'Yes,' he sounded cheery.

'And you of course, got lucky.'  
'Did you doubt me?'  
Yuuki sighed.  
If she didn't like him so much she would be disgusted by his habits.  
But because she did, she was only disgusted by her stupidity.  
'No Nishikado-san, I have every belief that your ability to pick up is legendary.'

'Good… so this time her name was Madoka—or was it Manami… anyway…' Soujirou continued on and Yuuki let him talk, just savouring the few moments that he was around her.

'Excuse me…' a voice asked from the doorway.

Both Yuuki and Soujirou looked up to find a beautiful girl standing at the doorway looking uncertain.

'Sanjo Sakurako!' Soujirou exclaimed.  
'Nishikado-san?!' the girl's eyes widened prettily, and she shook her head, causing her neat curls to bounce around her.

'Hello, I don't know if you remember me—I'm…'  
'Matsuoka Yuuki ,' Sakurako smiled widely, and again both Soujirou and Yuuki held their breath at the beautiful sight—it was like watching a toothpast commercial.  
'You remember me,' Yuuki was pleased.

'Yes, of course I remember Tsukushi-chan's closest friend. I hoped you would still be working here. I've just gotten back from studying in France for a year, and I couldn't wait until school to catch up with everyone.'

'Welcome back!' even before Yuuki could tell her where Tsukushi was, Soujirou had straightened from leaning against the counter and walking over to her and shaking her hand.  
Sakurako it seemed, was not used to such a reaction that she looked over Soujirou's shoulder to Yuuki, looking like a deer caught in headlights, her face turning red.

'T-thank you,' she bowed suddenly, almost knocking heads with Soujirou in the process.  
Yuuki was amused.  
It seemed as though even becoming beautiful had not completely gotten rid of her self-esteem issues.

'So you're here for good now?' Yuuki asked.  
'Yes, I'll be attending Eitoku for now while my agent finds me jobs.'  
'Jobs?' Soujirou asked.  
'Yes… I'm modeling now.'

The way Soujirou's eyes widened, Yuuki knew he was a goner.  
She was surprised at the lack of jealousy she felt, of course there was still a pang, but it wasn't as strong as before.  
Of course the fact that he'd spent two years flaunting his girlfriends at her might have helped.  
But this was Sakurako.

Surely she was supposed to feel even a little bit resentful of this girl who'd come out of nowhere and seemed to win him over with little effort.  
And it worried her that all she felt was subtle amusement.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd like to say thank you for the reads and the reviews! Thank you to **Akira** for letting me know that I spelt Yuuki wrong, I am not Japanese so sometimes I get confused about the extra vowels that people put in names to make it mean something different.  
But I would also like to say that I think it's a bit too much to suggest that Soujirou can only fall in love with one person in his lifetime, especially considering Sara is engaged/married. I think it's time for him to find a different sort of happiness/love. With that, please continue reading-- this will be a medium length fic, I'm planning about 8 chapters. **Kei**


	3. Take Three: Makeover Magic

**Take Three: Makeover Magic?!**

I.

'You know, you'd look better if you didn't dress so... old.'

Yuuki looked up suddenly and smiled at the speculative look that Sakurako had.  
'It's good to see you Sakurako-san. And uh, it's my work uniform-- I kind of don't have a choice.'

'I'm talking about those long skirts that you wear-- and jean jackets, those were so five years ago,' she said, stepping further into the Dango shop.

Yuuki felt herself blushing to the roots of her hair, 'Money's always been a bit tight... so I just get whatever my sister doesn't want anymore.'  
Sakurako was about as close to awkwardness as she would ever feel when Yuuki smiled suddenly, 'It's okay though, I'll just work extra hard and earn more money!'

Sakurako disdainfully, 'Ah the optimism you share with Tsukushi-chan.'  
Yuuki tried to hide a smile in amusement but didn't have to try so hard with Sakurako's next comment.

'You shouldn't have to wait that long. By the time you have enough money to make yourself look good-- you'll be a middle-agedspinster with no prospects.'

'Ouch,' Yuuki laughed, 'please Sakurako-san, don't hold your punches on my account.'

'I wasn't,' she said impatiently, missing Yuuki's sarcasm altogether, 'lying to you isn't going to help you is it?'

'Help me? What do you mean... help me?'  
--Yuuki wondered if it was just her imagination or Sakurako was staring at her with an evil intent in her eyes--  
'Please let that just be a figure of speech.'

'I've decided to do a good deed, help those less fortunate than me. And that Yuuki-san,' she pointed a meticulously manicured finger at Yuuki, 'is you.'

'Sakurako-san, go donate money to the homeless, help with a soup kitchen, visit an orphanage-- I'm touched, but I really don't need your help. Besides,' Yuuki hesitated to continue, 'isn't Nishikado-san keeping you busy enough? Don't tell me you're still bored.'

It was still a sore point with Yuuki  
Only three days had passed since Sakurako had come back into their lives and Soujirou was her willing slave.  
A stark contrast from the three patient years she'd endured his company for.

'Nishikado is fine-- in fact he's taking me out tonight,' for a moment Sakurako's face brightened up from her normally haughty expression  
She looked happy.  
But before Yuuki could even begin to contemplate the sinking feeling she was feeling in her stomach, Sakurako launched again.

'No matter what you say... I'm taking you shopping. You need a style that actually suits you, not your grandmother.'

'My sister!'

'Whatever.'

'And who's going to pay for this?'

'Think of this like you're my abandoned puppy,' Sakurako laughed, 'I'll pay for it. And if you really cant handle it-- you can pay me back in installments-- however long _that _will take you.'

* * *

What

the _hell_

was she

_wearing_?

Yuuki stared at herself in the floor-length mirror and sighed.  
She envied Sakurako and Tsukushi their abilities to wear classy clothes and just knew it wasn't the same for her.  
Why was life so bloody unfair?  
Would it have killed the fates to let her look good in ONE dress?

'Are you done yet or have you decided to live there?' Sakurako banged on the door, jolting Yuuki out of her self-pity.

'I'm done,' she unlatched the door with dread and stepped out.  
Her hair, which was only just past her shoulders now, was still straight, but it was held half-up, half-down by a large butterfly clip.  
She was wearing a middle-clinched dress, the final item on Sakurako's agenda, what she called for "special occasions".  
Funnily enough, it was an old-school design rather than a modern one.

'You're definitely going to attract boys now,' Sakurako said with satisfaction.  
Yuuki wondered if she had been a leper before, but before she could quip she was interrupted.

''OoOOo Sakurako-san, who's your friend?'

Both Yuuki and Sakurako turned towards the other doorway and spotted Soujirou, looking gorgeous in his suit and turtle neck.  
Soujirou's jaw dropped in such surprise that Yuuki couldn't help but feel insulted.  
Her first instinct was to dart back into the dressing room but her pride wouldn't let her.  
Instead she glared at him, 'Cat got your tongue Nishikado-san?'

'Yuuki-- you look...' he seemed to be searching for a word.

Sakurako waited expectantly and Yuuki held her breath.

'Good.'

'Thanks,' Yuuki said dryly.

'Anyway, ready to go Nishikado? Yuuki you can stay here and get the rest of your stuff ready. And take your time okay? I have a driver waiting to take you back home,' Sakurako said, linking her arm with Nishikado, who was still staring at Yuuki.  
And with barely enough time to say thank you or good-bye, Sakurako pulled Soujirou out of the room to whichever club he was going to take her that evening.

Yuuki stared at herself, and then around Sakurako's massive dressing room (in her bedroom suite).

'You idiot,' Yuuki sighed, turning around, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.  
She couldn't believe how much Soujirou's reaction-- or in this case "non-reaction" affected her.  
Would it have killed him to show a bit more enthusiasm?  
Surely firends were able to say that much?

Clothes or not, apparently she had no chance.

* * *

**Kei says:** I have to say now that while she calls him Nishikado-san, Yuuki thinks of him as Soujirou.

I should probably have pointed this out earlier in the fic, but alas, now will have to do. I have only seen the drama once (and was too busy paying attention to the possible Yuuki-Soujirou love) that I wasn't paying attention to the honorifics being used. So please forgive me for my inconsistencies. Also, I have read some of the manga but not all, so you can't rely on me there either. This is more HYD live action season 1 based more than anything.

But if you spot mistakes, please let me know, ne?

Thanks again for your support, reviews and hits make me muito happy.


	4. Take Four: Pandora's Box

**Take Four: Pandora's Box**

**  
I.  
**

The next day, Yuuki was back in her uniform at work but Soujirou didn't come by.  
She heard from Tsukushi, who heard from Akira-kun (at Eitou), that Soujirou remained by Sakurako's side all throughout last night at the club they always went to.  
He had not turned up for the first two classes of the day, and showed up with a bit of a hang-over.

'YUUKI-SAN!'  
Yuuki flinched but relaxed when she realised that the voice belonged to Akira and not Soujirou.  
'Akira-kun, how are you?' she asked him.  
He loved the sweets almost as much as he loved being fussed over by the boss-lady, although he wouldn't admit it.  
She always felt safe around him because of his fascination with older women, and plus-- he was the pussycat out of F4 she thought.

'Hungry,' he said, and his stomach growled.  
Son of a Yakuza boss, even his stomach dared not oppose him... on second thought, maybe he wasn't such a pussycat after all.  
She helped him make a choice even though she knew he secretly knew every combination and passed him the container.

'So...' he said, sitting down one of the three tables in the small shop, You want to get drunk?'  
'Excuse me?' her eyes widened.  
'I'm assuming you know about him and Sanjo Sakurako?'

There were two ways she could go about this, Yuuki thought.  
She could draw it out and pretend she didn't know who the "him" she was talking about was, or she could bluff her way out of it.  
'Really Akira, it's not the first time that he's dating another girl. What am I saying,' Yuuki corrected self-derisively, 'he's never dated me-- so "another girl" isn't really right is it?'  
'You know,' Akira said, chewing thoughtfully, 'you're stronger than you think.'

'Aaah,' she tried to laugh it off, 'you'll make me blush Akira-kun.'  
She busied herself, keeping her back to him, and closing her eyes momentarily.

_When had she gotten so tired of pretending everything was alright?_

She had to do it with Tsukushi, who supported her all the way but still wondered if she was right to not give up on Soujirou.  
She had to do it with Soujirou himself, because she knew that he would feel awkward if she were to play the victim-- and not seeing him at all would be a lot worse than what was happening now...  
And she also had to do it with the rest of F4, though thankfully Tsukasa was so dense (or self-centred) that he did not think about much else except for keeping Tsukushi away from Rui-kun.

'Do you want to go and spy on them maybe?' Akira suggested.  
Yuuki whirled around and looked him in the eye, 'Akira-kun, don't even suggest it-- its bad enough without being a stalker too.'  
'But don't you want to see... aren't you even a bit worried that maybe this time it's different? I saw him last night you know-- usually he has two or three girls around him... but he never stayed far from her side. I've never seen him look that way before.'

_I don't care._

I don't care, she repeated again and again but what she said out loud was, 'He's a big boy now, he can do whatever he wants.'  
'And you're growing up too aren't you Yuuki-san,' she didn't know when it was Akira had gotten up from his seat and leaned against the counter to watch her closely.  
'We all have to... eventually.'

'Here's something to think about,' Akira put a piece of paper face down on the counter, 'thanks for the food,' he said before sauntering out into the street.  
It was a picture of the night before.

* * *

**II.  
**

She was shaken.  
Truly.  
She never thought that she could see such a lovestruck expression on Soujirou's face.  
She'd seen him look, calm, cold, angry, happy, flirtatious-- but never such devotion, if she didn't know better she would think he was in love with Sakurako.

It was hours later, her shift almost ending and still she had not gotten over the picture.  
She cursed Akira in intervals, for letting her open a Pandora's Box without even knowing it.  
Now her mind was flooded with thoughts that could not be healthy for her-- they brought her heart rate up, her blood pressure... she'd made mistakes in orders and nearly cut her finger off with a knife when she was making a flower-shaped fruit.

'YUUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIII!'  
Her heart jumped and promptly fell even just by looking at him and her eyes prickled with tears.  
'Nishikado-san, what are you doing here?'  
'Is that the way to greet your favourite guy in the universe?' he teased lightly, 'I thought I'd come by and tell you about--.'  
'No, I don't want to know.'

'Huh?' he looked at her as though he thought she was joking, 'Come on Yuuki, I've been dying to tell someone.'  
'Tell someone else,' she snapped at him.

There was a silence.  
She'd never spoken so harshly to him before.

'Yuuki are you alright?' he asked gently, 'did something happen?'  
'Nothing happened, I'm just not in the mood to talk to you,' she said stiffly, 'Just go away.'

_Just go away._  
The moment the words left her mouth she wanted to call them back.  
A fear that he might go away forever hit her so hard she couldn't speak.  
And when he turned and walked out the door, the lump in her throat hardened painfully.

He was drifting away from her so fast, and she had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, but now that exams are finished I hope to update every couple of days. Leave a line if you have the time!! -Kei


	5. Take Five: Where Do I Go?

**Take 5: Where Do I Go?**

...

...

It was another dull day at the Dango shop, but for once Yuuki was glad.  
Glad that Tsukushi was busy with an assignment for university.  
Glad that the boss lady had a meeting with some suppliers.  
Glad that Soujirou hated her.

Because it seemed that fate was telling her to move on.  
And for the first time since it began to consume her thoughts, she truly contemplated listening to the voice.

She couldn't be sure though-- she had been blocking anything and everything out.  
Cowardly? Yes. But it was also self-preservation.  
After all, one week had passed since she had last seen Soujirou.

And then suddenly today...

...

...

'Yuuki-san is that you?'  
Yuuki turned around from trying to pick a new shampoo to find herself facing Sara-senpai.  
'Senpai!'  
'It is you, I'm so happy to see you again,' Sara grabbed both her hands and looked genuinely pleased.  
Yuuki felt like she would be sick.

'You too senpai, how are you?' she forced herself to politely ask.  
'Good, listen-- are you free now? Let's go get something to eat, catch up. It's nearly lunch anyway.'  
Yuuki's smile this time was not forced, always happy and bubbly-- she never wondered why Soujirou liked her.  
'Sure senpai, I'd like that.'

When they sat down in McDonald's with their food, Yuuki looked up to see Sara watching her expectantly.  
'Senpai?'  
'Well Yuuki-- tell me. I'm dying to know-- how are things with you and Jiro?'  
'Ehh?'

_Absolutely non-existent._  
Actually, that wasn't true-- they were only marginally better than when she'd last seen Sara-senpai.  
Just a tad better than non-existent.

'I thought for sure Jiro would see how perfect you were for each other...'  
Yuuki took a moment, reeling from the statement before breaking into Sara's excited speech, 'Actually, we've never been more than friends.'  
'What? Not even...'  
Yuuki shook her head self-derisively.  
'But you still--?'  
She nodded, 'Stupid, right?'

'No, Yuuki-san,' Sara reached across and touched her hand empassioned, 'it's not stupid to love someone.'  
'Senpai,' Yuuki hesitated, she'd not asked years ago-- why now?-- but still she had to know... 'why did you walk away from Nishikado-san that day?'

It was Sara's turn to laugh self-consciously.  
'I really loved him you know...' she said carefully, 'I thought that when we saw each other again we'd finally have our chance. But we missed it.'  
'And you couldn't just-- try anyway?'  
'The sad thing about "first loves" is that a lot of times... it doesn't work out,' Sara replied absently.

Yuuki nodded, absorbing the information.  
'Are you happy now, senpai?'

The glaze over Sara's eyes when she thought about her time with Soujirou lifted.  
For the first time, Yuuki didn't feel threatened by Sara's love for Soujirou.

'Yes, I can honestly say I am,' she beamed, and for the first time Yuuki believed her.  
She was filled with hope.

'But Yuuki... although it would be great to see Jiro realise how wonderful you are for him,' Sara began, 'what I want most is for you to be happy-- with or without Soujirou.'

'Senpai...' Yuuki wanted to cry.  
This was one of the reasons that Yuuki hated Soujirou.  
Why was it that he would chose women to be special to him that were truly special-- in anyone's eyes?  
She'd always know Sara-senpai was pretty, kind... perfect.  
And now again with Sakurako-- although admittedly she was still a bit from perfect.

Still--how was a girl like her supposed to compete?

...

...

_What are you going to do with your life, Yuuki-san?_

The question had stunned her.  
Shamed her.  
How was it possible that she'd not really thought much about her future?  
She went to university, studied hard-- but with no solid goal-- no determination for anything than the life she'd been living for so long.

The dango shop, Tsukushi making her laugh, Nishikado and the F4 dropping by once in awhile.  
But she couldn't _stay_ at the dango shop forever, could she?!

As much as she adored the boss lady, she didn't want to be like her.  
Living in the past with those she'd loved and lost.  
Amusing as it was to watch, to live the existence would leave her... hollow.

So what was she going to do now?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I truly apologise that I haven't updated in awhile, yet again. I originally started this based on the Live Action season 1 but I've been given ideas based on the manga so I was trying to fit it all in and got a bit intimidated. I hope to update sooner, but I won't promise just in case. Thanks for reading!** -Kei**


	6. Take Six: Believe and Be Free

**Take 6: Believe and Be Free**

...

...

'What the hell is this?!'

Yuuki jumped in surprise, clutching at her heart in shock at the scathing demand Soujirou threw at her the moment she appeared in the front part of the dango shop.  
Her eyes travelled to the paper he was clutching in his hand-- before her gaze focused steadily into his disbelieving one.  
'Yuuki?'

'Stupid me for leaving that out-- do you mind not putting any creases on it?' she turned away from him to put the new packages she'd just made in the kitchen in the display cabinet.

'Do I mind?' Soujirou demanded.  
Yuuki's head snapped up when she heard the crunching of paper and she yelped when she saw the deformed piece in his hand, 'we have one fight and you're running away? What the hell _were_ we fighting about anyway?'

'What the hell are you doing?! Give that back to me!' she raged at him.  
Running over to grab it from him-- the application had come by courier today and at this stage she would have to wait another three days before they could send her a new one-- she yanked it from his grasp.  
He didn't let go.

'Tell me why you've been acting strange for the last few days and we'll sort it out.'

'Nothing is going on,' she glared, 'did you think I was going to stay here forever, Nishikado? Working in a dango shop all my life, waiting for you and your busy friends to drop by whenever you're at a loose end?'  
Soujirou eyed her reproachfully.

'They're you're friends too, Yuuki.'

She almost faltered.  
She felt bad about what she said but it was like word vomit—she couldn't stop the hurtful words coming from her mouth that she knew weren't the full truth.  
She took a calming breath.  
'I know that... but I have to broaden my horizons. It's the right time now.'

'But does it have to be to a place ten billion light years away from here? Away from us?' Soujirou asked.  
'It's only three hundred kilometres away—it's an agricultural school. I want to learn about flowers...' she said self-consciously, 'and this is the best school to go to, not to mention relatively cheap. Here in the city, there's not much opportunity for hands on experience.'

'Besides,' she added, 'It will be good for me.'

_And it will be good for you too Nishikado-san…_  
_Because this way you'll finally get rid of me…_

Her mind flashed back to all those times she'd been a nuisance to him.  
Following him around.  
Only the kind would allow that she wasn't _actually_ stalking him.  
Calling him on his mobile to make sure he got home alright.  
Pestering the rest of the F4 for information about him-- who he was with, what he was doing.  
Her mood swings whenever she spotted him with another girl.

Wasn't he sick of that??  
Surely he wanted to get rid of her and was just too nice to do so.  
After all it was his kindness to her that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

She owed him.

'You've never mentioned flowers before.'  
Her attention went back to him now.

He was challenging her, she could see it in the way he glared at her—standing at full height to tower over her.  
He looked gorgeous; handsome, debonair, every bit the heir of a prestigious tea-house that he was—reminding her just why it had been so easy to fall for him in the first place.

Yuuki knew she wouldn't win, not if she played fair.

.

_'Will you ever go out with me Nishikado-san?'_

.

The quiet question stunned him.

She saw.  
It was like she'd hit below the belt, and it was hurting the both of them.  
The uncertainty and reluctance in his eyes; he didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to hurt her again.

.

The self-derision in hers as she was forced to admit defeat…'It's better this way. It's time to grow up, nya?' she offered him a big smile.  
Akira was right; she was stronger than she thought.  
He was still not saying anything and she couldn't look at him anymore.

'Sakurako will be good for you,' Yuuki averted her gaze, 'she'll keep you in line, and scare you into staying faithful.'  
She took the application from his deflated grasp and flattened it out on the table next to them.

'And I'll be your friend wherever I am Nishikado-san, I promise.'

But by the time she'd whispered those words out, he was gone.

...

...

The application was almost complete.  
The funny thing was that although her meeting with Sara-senpai had jolted her into action, she had not been determined to apply for the agricultural school until her confrontation with Soujirou.

She didn't want to leave.  
She wanted to stay here and be with them for as long as they would let her.  
Even Tsukasa, the weirdest and scariest one of them all…

But as long as she was around Soujirou she wouldn't get over him.  
And then what would happen when he eventually fell in love and married someone else?  
What if it was to Sakurako who was being so nice to her?  
It would be hell to pretend she was happy for them.  
Unless she truly was.

.

_And that's why you need to go, Yuuki._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry guys for being away for so long. I don't really have any excuses but thank you for all the kind comments even though I've been away so long without updating. Please enjoy!! xKei


	7. Take Seven: Good Luck and Good Bye?

**Take 7: Good luck and Good-bye?**

.

.

Yuuki woke up at the crack of dawn and shrugged off her covers before heading to the window to welcome the day.

Two months had passed since she'd been accepted for the mid-year intake of the agricultural college and she was growing with every day.  
The professors had spoken about the promise they saw in her and had invited her to stay for the summer to earn some money while gaining experience at a green house that was a popular tourist attraction.  
And because the salary was big enough that it would ease the worries of her parents of finding tuition money for her siblings the next school year while leave enough for her to indulge in some things, she gratefully accepted.

Yet, she missed home.  
She missed Tsukushi and Tsukasa, Rui and Akira, The Boss Lady and Sakurako... Soujirou..

_Soujirou..._

There were days when she thought "I haven't thought about him for two whole days, I'm on the road to recovery!"  
But at the same time, she missed him like a body part.  
Her feelings hadn't lessened, only became less noticeable because there was no one to talk to him about, no one to remind her of him.  
When her new friends asked if she was leaving anyone behind in Tokyo she laughed and replied with a simple "no".  
It was better for them not to know of Soujirou's importance in her life, because then maybe she too would be convinced.

She could still remember the night they had said good-bye... or the equivalent.  
Tsukushi was so proud of her admission to the college that she insisted on throwing a party.  
It was held one week before she was due to take a bus up to the province.

Soujirou, who had stubbornly refused to attend (or RSVP) had balked and made an appearance at almost midnight.  
_Blind drunk_.  
He wreaked of sake and other spirits and looked like he'd just taken a tumble down the stairs.  
Not composed, not wise, not charming... not himself.

'Yuuki, you can't leave me!' he had said loudly.  
Akira and Rui were there straight away trying to pull him aside to keep him from making a scene while Tsukushi was pulling Tsukasa away (who had offered to punch some sense into Soujirou).  
Yuuki made some embarrassed apologies to the older members of the party and followed the others to a back room where Soujirou was just getting into a rant.

'You can't leave,' he repeated, his eyes unfocused but determined, 'I won't let you.'  
'Nishikado-san...'  
The others quietly stepped out, giving them some space.

'No, it's not right. We've been together so long... you're being selfish!'  
She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or be angry with him, or feel sorry for him.  
This was Soujirou at his worst, in a way that Yuuki had only seen once before in his devastation with Sara-senpai.

'Why aren't you saying something? Anything!' he asked, almost pleading.  
'You said you loved me Yuuki, but here you are leaving me... abandoning me,' he muttered, 'You said you loved me.'  
'I do love you,' Yuuki admitted painfully.  
She crouched down to where he had his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath.

'Nishikado-san... Soujirou,' his name on her lips was still new to her even though she'd said it a billion times in her head.  
In a panic he quickly grasped her and kissed her hard on the mouth.  
Yuuki tried to pull away but Soujirou's arms were strong and they kept her prisoner as he deepened the kiss.

It was not their first kiss.  
It was not their best kiss.  
But Yuuki understood what Soujirou was trying to tell her.  
After awhile though, it died a natural death and they stepped away from each other.

'That's enough, Nishikado-san,' she whispered.  
'What do I do to make you stay?' he asked, his voice almost unrecognisable, the kiss had sobered him somewhat.  
She didn't answer.

Even now, months later-- she didn't know what he could've done to make her stay.  
Anything?  
Nothing?  
But he'd stayed away from her until well after she was gone.  
And like that kiss, that final night, maybe everything _would_ die a natural death.

.

'Yuuki-san you have a visitor waiting in the common room,' Rena, one of her dorm mates as her said, knocking at the door.

Yuuki looked up from her book on flowers exotic to Japan and thanked her, pushing back her chair to get up.  
Maybe it would be one of the managers of the greenhouse with more information on the summer internship.  
But when she made it halfway down the staircase she made a sound of pleased surprise causing the figure to to turn around.

'Akira-kun!'  
She delightedly made her way to him and couldn't help it-- she hugged him.  
He looked surprised but didn't say anything, instead eventually relaxing enough to make it not _too_ awkward when she pulled back.  
'I'm sorry Akira-kun, I was just so happy to see a familiar face!'

But Yuuki's smile dropped off when she saw his own forced attempt at looking happy.  
'What's wrong... is it—' her voice faltered.  
'No Yuuki-san, everyone is alright,' he interrupted her quickly, 'I'm here for a completely different reason. Can we sit down?'

Yuuki nodded and sat down but was confused when Akira himself stayed upright, instead pacing the small common room.  
'How are you?' he blurted out.  
'I'm okay... how about you?'

'Okay,' he said, although he sounded like he _wasn't_, 'I don't know how to tell you this but... bear with me while I think of how to say...' he messed with his usually gorgeous hair.  
Yuuki didn't speak.  
'Soujirou has changed since you left.'  
'Oh?'

'I would have taken this to the grave with me if I still believe that I did the right thing but maybe... maybe I didn't and I wanted to fix it. Or at least, try.'  
'Akira-kun, what are you...'

'Remember that photo I showed you of Soujirou and Sakurako?' he interrupted again.  
Yuuki nodded, paling at the memory of the moment she'd turned it over. Of the moment she found out that Soujirou could actually _feel_ something so significant for another person.  
_You will not wallow in self-pity Yuuki!!_

'Two weeks ago, Soujirou found it in my room. I made a comment about him being in love with her but he just looked at me blankly,' Akira continued, 'he didn't say anything after that-- just stared at it for awhile and then asked if he could have it. Even then I thought I had guessed right.'  
'Akira you don't have to-- I don't need to--'

'No you don't get it Yuuki,' Akira yelled, 'I was wrong!! Yesterday he called me at 2 am asking me to meet him and what he told me blew my mind,' it seemed like now he was on a roll, he couldn't stop and all Yuuki could do was stare at him uncomprehendingly, 'he said he was talking about YOU to Sakurako. About your crazy antics bordering on stalking him. Of how you were always around for him to use a pretend possessive girlfriend whenever he wanted to break up with someone.'  
'Way to bring back bad memories...' Yuuki muttered.

'The look of love on his face was not for her... it was for _you_, Yuuki.'  
She stopped dead.  
There was something about what he just said...  
She had stopped paying too close attention but now turned to look into Akira's eyes.

'I truly believe he loves you. He's changed so much without you that I'm beginning to fear he's not going to change back.'  
'People change.'  
'Not like this they shouldn't,' Akira disagreed vehemently, 'they shouldn't be getting boozed all night, making pass at women and once they are charmed by him--push them away in disgust. Come home.'

'You belong there... with Soujirou.'

When it didn't look like Yuuki was going to jump up and down for joy as he'd expected, Akira wondered if he'd gotten it wrong... _again_.  
'I'm sorry Akira-kun, but... I can't just leave everything I've worked hard for. Not even for that idiot,' Yuuki found herself smiling.  
'But... don't you love him?'  
'He's just missing me,' she avoided the question, 'he'll find someone else and get over it. Someone who's novel and unique, who'll challenge him. And me? For the first time, I'm _happy_ here.'

'But--,' it was her turn to interrupt him.  
'I'm really thankful that you came here with this news. It's something I will treasure whenever I so much as _think_ the last couple of years haven't been worth it. But--'  
'But you're not coming back,' he finished flatly.

.

'No.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It was a bit of a longer update this time around... mostly because I couldn't separate these two parts (or didn't want to?) Akira's visit was supposed to just be a letter but I thought it'd be better if he actually went himself. Thanks for the kind comments, I'm glad you like how I'm writing Yuuki, it's just a challenge to find a fitting ending. **xx Love Kei**


	8. Take Eight: Reasons? What Reasons?

**Take Eight: Reasons? What Reasons?**

.  
.

Why wasn't she rushing home?

That was the question that plagued Yuuki from the moment Akira-kun had delivered his bombshell.  
Wasn't it this, which she had been waiting for all along?  
A reason to finally go home, where even in her own heart she knew she belonged?

.

Her heart throbbed with each day that passed by.  
Each day that she stayed away, she knew the likelihood that she was missing her chance with Soujirou was getting stronger.  
Just as Sara-senpai had.  
They had both run away, misunderstanding him and in the end, missing a chance of a lifetime.  
So why... even knowing this... was she unable to return to Tokyo?

.

'Yuuki, you've been working hard today, you should head back,' Okura-san, her boss said.  
An elderly gentleman with a sharp tongue, he was knowledgeable about all kinds of flowers, and had patiently instructed her about the art of cross-pollination.  
'Yes boss, I just want to check up on my baby,' she smiled brightly.  
No matter where her duties took her, her final stop of the day before the walk back to the dormitories would be to see the progress of her flowers.  
Flowers that she had cross-pollinated with one thing in mind: differences.

What if two flowers which were destined never to grow by each others' side, were pollinated with each other?  
Flowers which thrived in different environments, one growing in the wet and ugly mud, the other in rich fertilised soil?  
One whose health came from the rays of the sun while the other the howling rain?  
A flower whose beauty came from being pale and colourless, combined with a flower who was famous for being vibrant and bold?

.

_Just like Yuuki and Soujirou._

.

She smiled a sad smile, as she released her held breath.  
It was already two weeks and still no flowers had budded, let alone bloomed.  
Her eyes lingered wistfully.  
She turned away once more after saying a quick prayer for their growth.

.

She stopped dead however when she turned around, only to find Soujirou there.  
In the flesh.  
For a moment she feared he was just a part of her imagination.

Looking even more handsome than she'd remembered-- regardless that he had a grim expression and dark shadows under his eyes.  
She couldn't help it, she smiled through the tears that prickled.

'Nishikado-san!'

He didn't say anything.  
His gaze pulled away from hers and looked around the greenhouse they stood in.  
Then he looked back at her.  
'You look like you've found a place you belong to,' he said simply.  
'Hai,' she agreed, 'I love it here.'

Without superfluous words, they walked outside.  
They made their way down the hills, a route that would take them to the dormitory.

For some reason it didn't surprise Yuuki that Soujirou was here.  
It should have... but it didn't.  
Was it that she'd always known he would come?

.

Sneaking a glance at him she couldn't help but comment.  
'You should eat better.'  
'I can't eat.' _Not since you left._  
'Well you should try.'  
'Hmm.' _I don't want to._

'While you're at it, you could stop getting drunk. Akira said you're going out nearly every night.'  
'He talks too much.'_ Drinking numbs the pain._  
There was a silence.  
They walked on.

'So how's Sakurako-san?'  
'I don't know,'_ I don't care._  
'And the rest of F4 and Tsukushi?'  
'Hmmm.' _I've been avoiding them._

_.  
_

'Nishikado-san, why are you here? You don't sound like you want to make much conversation.'

.

Soujirou looked at Yuuki.  
He had come up here to convince her to return to Tokyo with him.  
He didn't care if he had to do it with blatant charm, trickery or any other desperate measure.  
But seeing her in that greenhouse had gutted him.  
He hadn't expected her to look so _happy._

.

Without him.

.

'I just...'

_I just what, Soujioru?_ he derided himself.  
I love you?  
I miss you?  
I need you?  
But those words seemed just a little bit unfair on Yuuki who had tried her best to improve her life.

.

'I just wanted to see if you're okay.'

'Oh,' Yuuki seemed happy with that answer.  
And God only knew that his mission in life was to make her happy.  
'I'll stay for a few days, then I have to go back.'

.

_But then what am I going to do?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So what can I say?  
I didn't update for yonks? Sorry, sorry!!!  
I really could not figure out how to end this.  
I don't know if any of you read this anymore but I suppose I should finish it.  
No promises on when the next chapter will come but even if it kills me it wont take as long as this chapter.  
Enjoy! -Kei


	9. Take Nine: Long Awaited Blossom

**Take 9: Long Awaited Blossom**

Six days.  
Six day of happiness and laughter and contentment.  
But if Yuuki was honest with herself, it was also six days of complete agony.  
Of not knowing when Soujirou would turn around and say, _Ja na, I had fun but I have to go now._

And leave her.

.

She looked out into the peaceful country air and wondered.  
Could she leave this place that everyone who knew her thought she belonged to?  
A place which had done wonders to heal her broken heart, which had built her to be stronger than she'd started off?  
It was unfair to have to choose one or the other.  
Not that Soujirou was offering her anything.

He was doing lots of good things for her.  
Treating her like the most precious treasure in the world, although he hadn't said anything.

On the first day he'd remained aloof.  
On the second day she caught him staring at her a dozen times.  
On the third day he slipped his hand to hers as he helped her down the hill... he hadn't let go.  
On the fourth day he asked her to show him her plants.  
On the fifth he got his hands dirty, repotting plants.

But today his hands were clean again.  
He was not smiling, he was barely even looking at her let alone touching her.  
He was leaving.

.

.

.

Six days.  
Six days of happiness and laughter and contentment.  
But if Soujirou was honest with himself, it was also six days of complete agony.  
Of not knowing when Yuuki would turn around and say, _I'm happy here, I don't need you anymore Nishikado-san._

And he'd have to leave her.

.

.

.

'You're leaving?' her throat was tight.  
She was leaning against the doorway, her legs weak at the sight of him packing his bags.

'I can't stay here forever,' he responded, finishing his packing.  
The sound of the zipper closing felt like a death sentence.

'I know that,' she said carefully, 'but...'  
'But what, Yuuki?'  
He faced her angrily, and his anger made _her_ angry.

'What do you want from me?'  
'What do you want from _me_?'

What _did_ she want from him?  
Hadn't they spent the last six days pussyfooting around each other?  
Pretending that there wasn't anything to talk about, anything to be confronted with?

.

'I love you,' she blurted out.  
...And could've dug a hole to jump in.

.

'What?' he asked disbelievingly.  
Those were the words he wanted to hear the most, but now that they came...  
'Get real Yuuki!' he scoffed, 'that's a knee-jerk reaction. That's your fear talking. You're only saying the right things because you're afraid I'm going to leave you. But the truth is: _You don't know what you want._'

With that he picked up his bag and pushed passed her.  
The familiar scent of his cologne made her stomach clench with wanting.  
She wanted this guy, needed this guy.  
Never stopped.  
Regardless how content she was, she never stopped.

And now he was walking away from her.

.

Yuuki was stunned.  
She was at the doorway of the house now. Her legs having unconsciously carried her, watching Soujirou's back as he walked leisurely into the distance.

_But I DO love you!_

.

Finally, she jolted into action.  
She loved him and if nothing else, she had to make him believe it.

'Nishikado-san!!!'  
She kept yelling his name but he wouldn't turn around.  
Still she didn't give up.  
He didn't bolt into a run, so that was a good thing right?  
Maybe he wanted to be caught?  
And eventually she did catch him.

Hands on her thighs, she gasped for air.  
'What is it?' he asked, his voice still cold.  
He wasn't looking at her.  
He knew that he would baulk the moment she turned those puppy-dog trusting eyes at him.

'_Ano sa_, Nishikado-san...' she started, between breaths.  
He stayed silent.  
She continued to gain her breath and, he put his bag on the ground to wait for her.  
Crossing his arms gracefully, he eyed her distrustfully.

'Yuuki--,'  
'Eh?!?! Flying frog?!?' she pointed in amazement into the sky.  
Nishikado turned.

Yuuki took this opportunity to grab his bag and thunder down the path, straight back towards the house.  
'YUUKI! YUUKI-CHAN! What the hell are you doing?' he roared behind her.  
She didn't stop.  
Her legs were weak from running too much when she was so unfit, and he was such a perfect specimen of a man-- F4 nonetheless-- but she would not let him beat her.  
Their very happiness depended on it.

.

.

.

But he caught her right as she finished the stairs and fell into the room he had been staying in.  
She shrugged him off with a well-placed elbow and opened his bag violently, tipping everything inside back onto the bed and floor, until it was empty and discarded in a corner.

She faced him then.  
'I love you. I _love_ you. I love _you_,' she implored him.  
He didn't say anything.

'I'm not afraid you're leaving. You're not packed to go anymore. See? You're room's still a mess-- so you can't say that's the only reason I said it. I--,' she could've said a billion more things but she knew he always said she talked too much.

'I just do.'

Soujirou looked like he too wanted to say something.  
But no.  
He couldn't speak.  
Because he'd just run a good 400 metres, but also because he was touched.  
Instead he reached forward and pulled her close so fast that she yelped.  
It was muffled against his shoulder though as he hugged her tightly.

He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears.  
Geez, this girl cried so loudly.

'You're so noisy and so messy Yuuki,' he laughed into her hair.  
'You're right,' she nodded, 'I'm not right for the heir of a traditional tea ceremony family,' and cried some more.

'I know.'

That stopped her real quick.  
She pushed back against him and glared, 'Can't you at least comfort me?'

'What for?' he smiled indulgently, rubbing a thumb over her tear-stained cheek, 'I know you won't give up on me.'  
'Oh do you now?' she glared harder.

'I do,' he said, with all the confidence that only Nishikido Soujirou could have, 'Because I won't let you. I love you, Yuuki,' and then, having gotten the words he needed out, he finally indulged himself and kissed her-- knowing a million moments had all built up for this one alone.

.

.

.

**_One year later..._**

'Soujirou!'

He smiled into the phone, Yuuki's energetic voice brightening him up.  
He was preparing to take over as head of his family and the days of preparation were long and tedious.  
But hearing her say his name... _finally_...

'I have a gift for you.'  
'I can't wait-- when are you coming down? Have you finished packing?' he asked.  
There was a pause and a bit of uncertainty in her voice, 'How about now?'

He stumbled to his feet, lacking the grace he was used to but he didn't care.  
Eagerly he walked (not ran, because he still had_ a little bit_ of his pride) towards the entrance of his house.  
He called for the gates to be opened.

His lips quirked into a happy smile.  
There standing happily was the woman he loved, holding a bouquet of flowers whose beauty had to be seen to be believed.

.

The long awaited blossoms of their love.

.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Waaa! I actually finished?? Happy! Lol. I'm so SO sorry for all the readers who read this fic and wondered if it would ever end.  
At the same time I'm happy for all the readers who actually did read this fic... thank you for your kind words and support.  
Whenever I see reads or comments or alerts I really do feel happy.  
I'm sad to see this end, but I'm happy to have finally finished a memory of my favourite HYD pairing: Soujirou and Yuuki.  
Thanks for sharing it with me!!!

**xLove, Kei**


End file.
